


Lessons from What's Poor by Red（中文翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　埃里克和查尔斯已经在一起几年了，这么久以来查尔斯身体一直很好。把那些瓶瓶罐罐分门别类的人向来是埃里克，买这药那药的人也是埃里克。于是在某个礼拜六早晨，查尔斯发着烧醒来时，一场不怎么愉快的动荡便发生了。<br/>　　打起精神应付汹涌而来的感染和一系列随之而来的糟心事已经够费劲了。在你的自尊、你忧虑的伴侣、以前动手术时的久远记忆和你伴侣的精神状态之间苦苦周旋——这的确不是查尔斯礼拜六晚上想干的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons from What's Poor by Red（中文翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lessons from What's Poor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337347) by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red). 



第一章  
　　  
　　他惊跳着醒来。  
　　这房间黑暗又封闭。幽闭恐惧。毯子很顺滑，然而太厚了；光线的角度扭曲怪异。这几乎是全然的黑暗了。根本就没有一丝光。  
　　这不是他的公寓，有那么一秒钟他的心神完全被这个想法占据，那一瞬间他只感觉得到随之而来的阴冷的恐慌。这不是他的公寓。  
　　埃里克徐徐吸了口气。这儿不是他的公寓。  
　　但这里很熟悉。他出了口气，又把脸埋回了枕头里。埃里克静了静心神，终于平静下来。他身体过热，紧贴着查尔斯的胸腹部一片湿黏，但最起码——既然他现在知道自己身处何地了——很容易搞明白这到底是怎么回事。他们今夜熬到很晚，现在正躺在查尔斯的床上，而他完全没理由因为他荒唐的夜惊把另一个人弄醒。实际上，埃里克现在还没有惊扰到查尔斯的睡眠已经很让人吃惊了——通常来讲，就算是睡得沉，查尔斯睡梦中的心神也是和埃里克调和一致的。  
　　要怪就怪假日派对太没节制，埃里克想着，蜷起身子与查尔斯的后背贴得更近，然后把鼻子埋进他潮湿的发卷里。也就是在那时——埃里克小心翼翼地抬手抱住查尔斯，手摸到他胸口炽热的皮肤，感觉到那徐缓的心跳——他才意识到那根本不是夜惊。  
　　查尔斯发着高烧。在埃里克意识到之前，他的心神就又立刻跌回了恐慌中。  
　　假日派对。啤酒。大量的啤酒。埃里克叹了口气，宽慰和烦躁又向他涌了过来。他本来都不想去去的。但不行，那是查尔斯和他的同事们。  
　　他把查尔斯摇醒，动作谈不上轻柔。  
　　“嘿，”查尔斯拂开他，他含混地说道，“起来。下床去。我们喝太多罗根的酒了。”  
　　要说的话，罗根的酿酒造诣和他愿意教一群流鼻涕小孩历史这两件事让埃里克同样震惊。如果非要承认的话，查尔斯还会巧舌如簧地找遍借口，让他同意把整个后院塞满醉醺醺的教师们呢。  
　　查尔斯发出一声模糊不清的鼻音，埃里克自动把它理解成了，“所以呢？”  
　　他叹息一声，又轻轻推了推查尔斯的肩膀。“所以你总不能光靠出汗就把它们排出来吧。”他说。他知道自己的口气算不上友善，但长话短说以掩盖担忧早已是他根深蒂固的习惯了。  
　　再者说，埃里克也不知道自己该说什么。他都不知道自己该不该担忧。查尔斯呻吟着撑着自己坐起来；埃里克没有动，任由自己的手滑落在床上。  
　　埃里克只知道，他们在一起这么久了，他还从未见过查尔斯像这样子。  
　　“老天。”查尔斯开口道，然后气息不稳地笑了一声。他用手揉了揉脸。“我真的应该设个闹钟的。”  
　　埃里克一言不发。他该说什么呢？他们在一起几年了，但埃里克还是不怎么了解查尔斯是怎么管理自己的健康状况的。在此之前，他也从来没想过要插手。说真话，他其实从来都没想过查尔斯身体会有问题。查尔斯好像一直都很健康，而且——至少在埃里克看来——需要他费心的事似乎只有应对应对他人异样的眼光和被疏离罢了。尽管他也不怎么能确定——很明显，查尔斯也有可能在这所公寓的哪个角落藏着几个药箱——他老觉得在他们二人之间，埃里克才是那个给制药公司送钱的人。  
　　查尔斯伸手去够他的轮椅。他挪动自己的身体准备坐上去的时候手臂在抖。查尔斯大概不怎么情愿，但埃里克还是控制不住的在他身后坐了起来。  
　　“你要不要——”他没过脑子便开口了。提供帮助，这并非什么他们两个人都能良好接受的行为。“你感觉还好吗？”  
　　“我感觉我是跟一个超帅的人喝了很多自酿的啤酒。”查尔斯说着，回过神来朝埃里克一笑。他抱住自己，然后挪到了轮椅上。他难受的低哼声没办法忽视掉，异于寻常的笨拙动作也错过不了。  
　　“我还在你床上的时候别讲罗根行不行。”埃里克只是这么说。  
　　但他的担忧应当已经显露无疑了。就算不是个心灵感应者也该感受到了。  
　　“亲爱的，我死不了。”查尔斯这么告诉他。他又揉了揉脸，低喘之间咒了一句。埃里克的头颅后边有一团沉重的压力；查尔斯一定头疼得厉害。“操。我只是需要去小个便。”  
　　他直冲着浴室去了，埃里克追循着他的去向。查尔斯前行的节奏一颠一颠的，但——埃里克回到床上去，开始让自己忙着收拾被汗浸湿的床单。  
　　但他心乱如麻。  
　　埃里克换了床单，找了点别的事来分散注意力。若是查尔斯说他自己没事，那他就没事，他一遍又一遍地对自己说。他听着水龙头旋转，听着查尔斯洗手。一阵停顿，接着一波宽慰冲刷过他们的联系。  
　　整理床铺这活儿干得挺快，抚平褶皱也是一样的容易。埃里克脑袋里的压力已经开始消退了，思绪又回归了正常，但——  
　　当埃里克回撤能力时，他意识到自己正在斜折被角，把被子叠成军队式的整齐。他没办法停止追踪查尔斯的身体，循着他轮椅的去向和他脊椎里的钢钉。他自顾自地摇了摇头，又把毯子和被单展开，试图把它们弄皱，就跟查尔斯整理床铺时一样。查尔斯一定要让床那样。“这儿又不是医院。”他老是这么说，而埃里克控制不住地想着，这困扰查尔斯的程度定然比他表现出来的还要深。  
　　埃里克再也忍不住了，他一定得去看看查尔斯。时间太长了，他的大脑指示道。查尔斯的膀胱能有多满？他的病有多危急？他是不是该叫辆救护车？这难道不会——这会不会让人丧命？  
　　床看上去装模作样，拙劣地摆出了一副乱七八糟的架势，埃里克怎么弄都不对劲，而查尔斯还他妈的没有完事。埃里克没去浴室，反而折过身去了厨房。那是整间公寓最整洁的地方，被金属环绕着，有时候能让他镇定下来。但现在他思绪飘得太远，这些东西只让他觉得危机四伏；一颗被挂件、电器与刀武装起来的炸弹。  
　　若是他知道查尔斯没事，那他定然能冷静下来，他的大脑这么告诉他。只需要这样就行了，去看一眼，然后帮帮查尔斯，没别的了。  
　　他不会那么做。  
　　他伸手去够冰箱顶，摸出了一包他偷偷藏在那里的香烟。在查尔斯的要求下，他基本上算是戒了。但他现在不确定自己还能干点什么别的，在喝了一晚上酒之后他可能还得开车载查尔斯去医院。他打开窗，身体靠在外头，然后点了根烟。  
这老一套让他镇定了下来，他没再继续想医院了。  
　　他想着查尔斯。他想到了玛格达，她轻松的微笑和她画的画，想着自己决不能再把事情搞砸了，一天之内搞砸两次绝对不行。  
　　如果查尔斯要离开，埃里克想着，那可不能是因为这团让人窒息的有毒烟气啊。  
　　外面的空气冷冽刺骨，浓云罩住了天空。这气味，闻起来似乎是要下雪了。埃里克抽着烟，看着窗外的树，看着那些深色的树枝昏昏欲睡地徐徐摇摆。查尔斯住在一条小街上，旁侧尽是公寓和住宅，角落里有一家老旧的商店，他的窗户看出去是一方精心打理的庭院。一只猫停在对面的人行道上，仿佛是在看车。它又冲进了一片杂乱的景象里。  
　　“你在抽烟？”  
　　埃里克把烟摁灭在窗台下的空花盆上，手忙脚乱地从窗台边回过身来。查尔斯在门口，半边身子仍然在起居室里。他看上去好些了，但还是不怎么在状态。  
　　埃里克用能力关上窗，心中暗骂自己就这么浪费了大半根质量上好的烟。他该做点什么，难道编个借口就能把烟味赶走吗？  
　　“只抽了一根。”他承认道。  
　　查尔斯还是很苍白，但也许只是被街上昏暗的灯光映衬成了这副模样。  
　　“哼。”他看上去不怎么满意，不过还是转着轮椅过来，伸手抚上了埃里克的髋骨。“你冻坏了。”  
　　查尔斯很容易便被环抱住了。在埃里克的双臂之下，查尔斯的肩膀温暖干燥，古怪的高烧似乎退了。  
　　“现在是冬天。”埃里克说。现在他只为自己觉得难堪。他的头靠着查尔斯的，没预备好对上他的视线。  
　　但查尔斯出乎意料地并未抱怨烟味。他用手抱住埃里克的手腕，然后是一声叹息。  
　　“我不是故意要让你担心，我亲爱的。”查尔斯说。他的嗓音平和温柔，好像埃里克是被他捕获的什么野兽，正满是戒备地毛发直立。查尔斯继续叨咕着什么没什么要紧的，他们该回床上去睡了；但埃里克只是羞惭得红了脸。  
　　他站起来，转而面向一个矮柜。  
　　我不需要你来安慰，他差一点就说出口了。他用尽全力才控制住自己把玻璃杯放下，稳住手倒满水，握好杯子而不是将它生生打碎。他竖起了壁垒，因此也不甚清楚查尔斯听去了多少。他心中有一小块恶毒的部分盼望着，全部；但真正说出口的只是：“我们大概有点脱水。”  
　　他把杯子递过去，查尔斯默不做声地接过了。他的神情闪过一丝困惑，但余下更多只是疲惫。  
　　“说得对。”查尔斯回应道。  
　　言明的，未言明的；埃里克不知道他回应的是哪一个。  
　　他们沉默地喝着水，一等喝完，埃里克就离去了，然后径直走向浴室，独自一人。  
　　他尿了长长的一泡，盯着垃圾桶里弯曲的一截导尿管。他小心翼翼地让自己什么都没想。  
　　等他回到床上的时候，查尔斯已经钻进被子里了。埃里克把被子拉上来盖住自己，然后转向了另一边。  
　　就算是在最平静的夜里他也不怎么容易睡着，而现在查尔斯感觉好远，像是他的心神已经飘去了别处，留下来的只剩一些隐秘的忧虑。当然睡不着了，埃里克告诉自己，如果你有一个心灵感应者伴侣的话。更不用说以前都是他在你身边，用他的小把戏让你入眠，夜复一夜。埃里克看着那片黑暗。他倾听着查尔斯安静的呼吸。  
　　几个小时以后他毫不意外地仍然醒着，然后手机闹铃声响了，查尔斯醒来径直去了浴室。

 

第二章

 

　　埃里克把他摇醒的那会儿他就有所察觉了，但还是盼望着是他自己的愚蠢造成了这些症状的假象。  
　　来真的吗。他真要喝了那么多酒，然后醉得昏过去——没像平常那样插上导尿管就睡过去了——那他从地狱里醒来就他妈是自找的。  
　　不过，他被叫醒起夜去插导尿管时，情况糟糕是毋庸置疑的。尿液颜色很深，气味刺鼻，一股很明显的硫磺味。但他还是想再挣扎一下：他可是尿了有大概整整一加仑。气味当然难闻了。颜色当然很糟糕了。只是浓度太高，没什么大不了的。查尔斯·泽维尔是个喝了数量可观的啤酒然后又滴水不进的大蠢货，但到早上他会好转的。  
　　而等到他在浴室里完事的时候，他的确感觉好多了。相当明显。大概还是有点晕晕乎乎的，当然了，也许还一不小心把失衡的感觉投射到厨房里的埃里克身上了。这跟一开始埃里克环绕在他身边的恐慌大相径庭，而查尔斯觉得他们已经把这事揭过了。一同维持平衡总不该这么糟糕。  
　　但从某种意义上来讲，那样更容易些。一不小心，就让事情愈演愈烈——只是把埃里克推进疏离防御的情绪里总好过别的。  
　　埃里克在担心，那不可能有假。埃里克在担心，忧虑一直没有停下；他对每个人几乎都是冷漠严酷，却又忧虑每个人、每样事物，只是深深埋在心里，强烈得近乎卑微。面对他的同事，或是流浪动物，抑或是整个变种人群体时，他这份心显得难能可贵。就算他担心的是查尔斯，担心他那些无关紧要的小事，有时候也很可爱。但现在，像这样子？  
　　现在查尔斯已经够头疼的了，绝对不需要埃里克帮他觉得自己更可悲一点。老天，查尔斯想着，他连跟他该死的男朋友喝个痛快都做不到，还得随时算着什么时候该把管子插进自己鸡巴，不然就要大事不好。他们上床做爱的时候，他连他男朋友早泄没有都感觉不到。他甚至都感觉不到埃里克贴着他的大腿冲刺，感觉不到他射在自己身上的热液。  
　　查尔斯早已习惯他的瘫痪很久了。他觉得自己在少年时就已经烧光了一切怒火，在他受伤之后最开始的那痛苦难熬的几年里。但他上一次感染已经是很久以前的事了，而每次病发都让他想起自己无助地躺在医院病床上的漫长时日。埃里克的这点踌躇犹疑已经足够逼得查尔斯撤回能力了，他很高兴埃里克把他推开。  
　　查尔斯再次睡着时，他睡得很沉，把心神封闭，一夜无梦。等到四个钟头以后，他又把导尿管插上时——时间提早了一点，考虑到啤酒也许还在他体内循环——他终于得承认自己的处境了。  
　　尿液的颜色还是很深；那气味，要说的话，变得更糟糕了。他脸一红，然后用力把手擦洗干净。  
　　现在不承认也得承认了。他得了尿路感染，而且从外观来看——还有他自己的感觉，头痛欲裂、双臂乏力——他病得还不轻。  
　　不过至少，他毫无幽默感地想着，这也不能全赖他自己。景况虽然很坏，不过感染的发生应该远早于派对之前，尽管喝酒只会让病势更凶。  
　　现在很早，太早了，还不到时候给莫拉的办公室打电话。现在约莫六点，冬日的太阳还有很长一段时间才会升起。查尔斯这个时候向来是还没起床的，就算醒了也不会，但他现在怀疑自己是否还能睡得着。  
　　他打开水龙头冲了个淋浴，没有回应埃里克递送来的丝丝询问。他把自己挪到洗澡用的椅子上，让热水温暖自己，任由埃里克再次传来联系，任由埃里克的情绪冷下来，竖起壁垒。等他终于洗漱完毕，埃里克已经起来了，给他们做了一顿过于丰盛的早餐。  
　　他们默不做声地吃完了。埃里克已经把鞋穿好了。跟查尔斯一样，他今天不需要工作。但他主动离开并不是什么罕事，甚至在查尔斯情绪更佳的时候也一样。就算他肯对查尔斯敞开心扉，就算他们亲密无间，埃里克也总有些时候需要自己独处。  
　　埃里克在门口亲吻他的时候约莫七点半——有时候查尔斯会为此觉得困惑，埃里克的生活总有些严格的准则，但其中一些还是相当可爱的，比如“离家时绝不带着坏情绪”——然后查尔斯想着，他现在最好是直接去见莫拉了。

　　开车过去进展不怎么快。  
　　现在已经快要中午了，这时候查尔斯已经觉得自己全身上下哪里都得了流感。如果那还不够糟的话，那么到中午的时候，雪已经下了三个小时了。冬天的第一场雪也就意味着基本上街上的每一个脑子都在用最大音量广播着雪啊是雪他妈的下雪了。查尔斯也是其中一员，他的车很小，并不适合在这种天气里开。下雪的话一般会开卡车。  
　　但乘卡车的话就意味着要跟埃里克一起。而那个，查尔斯想着，绝对不行。查尔斯还是平安无恙地到达了莫拉的办公室——雪也下得没有那么大，他让自己相信——然后停好车。谢天谢地，有人已经大发慈悲地把路扫好了。  
　　莫拉与其说是医生不如说是他的朋友，查尔斯喜欢这么想。他们一起念的本科，他知道她不会同情他，这一点很好。她不傻，也不是那种矫揉造作地小心说话的人。  
　　也正因为如此，当医务助理检查好他的生命体征然后离开时，他就知道自己大祸临头了。  
　　查尔斯抱住了自己。  
　　“查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔，”莫拉一冲进诊疗室就开口道，“把你的车钥匙给我。现在马上。”  
　　查尔斯冲着她皱了皱眉，想着——我知道我发烧了，但是——然后莫拉伸出了手，很明显是在命令他。  
　　“我看见你的车在外面了。我看见你丈夫——”  
　　“他不是我的——”  
　　莫拉打断了他的话。  
　　“——很明显不在你身边。你开车来的，自己一个人，外面下着雪，而你的体温是——多少，再说一遍？”  
　　查尔斯嘟囔了一遍那个数字，然后莫拉让他大点声再重复一遍。  
　　“三十九度五。”他闷闷不乐地说。他差点就要交叉起手臂了，但在那之前就已经感觉到了自己的幼稚。他的手指敲击着轮椅的扶手，眼睛盯着莫拉两脚间的空隙。  
　　“你现在心搏过速，高烧不退，你的血压快要到顶了——查尔斯，你是什么时候才察觉到自己的症状的？”  
　　“昨天夜里，大约一点。我是病了，莫拉，但不是傻。”他告诉她。他抬起头来，看见她至少没再伸手找他要车钥匙了。她往回坐在诊疗桌的边缘上面朝着他。  
　　“好吧，这样。你让你的脑子烧得太久，智商可能变回平均水平了。”她开了个玩笑。查尔斯虚弱地朝她笑了笑。他已经知道她要说什么了。  
　　她倾身过来用手去探他的脉搏。他老觉得医生们一旦这么做了就是在装模作样。她正在默数他的心跳，仿佛是在确认自己能不能用手上的资源治好他，然后他看见她在探到他心律不齐时皱起了眉。  
　　“我听说过一个地方，”她说着又直起了身子，“那里可以全天候为你提供抗生素。我想那地方名字叫做‘医院’。我甚至听说那里凌晨一点也开着门呢。”  
　　他笑出声来。“是啊。我确信我光顾过那里几次。你瞧，莫拉，你就不能——你知道，有话直说？如果情况真的很坏，你可以直接告诉我。”这种事他经历得不少了，以前动过的手术、接受过的恢复治疗，而现在他只觉得见到的医院越少越好。  
　　“抱歉，”她答道，“还记得那场年代久远的‘莫拉跟大医院比根本没优势’的对话吗？现在还是真的。而且除此之外，你大概真的得喝上一升水，再多来点抗生素。在急救室里他们可以办到。你可能连住院都不需要。现在就去。放弃你的车钥匙吧。”  
　　“你刚刚不是说我——”  
　　“噢，不行，不行。病得必须得上急救室了，病得可以叫救护车了，我的话就撂在这。”  
　　“别鬼扯了，马克塔格特医生。”他咬牙切齿地道。不就是医院嘛，没问题，他能撑过去的；甚至急救室也行。但他最后要是非得动用能力才能摆脱一辆救护车的话，那他非常愿意这么干。“我在这颗星球上待了三十三年，还从来没需要过救护车。”  
　　莫拉投来了一个深表怀疑的眼神。  
　　“好吧，是有过。我被空运过，不过只有一次而已。老天，莫拉，我当时插着管！他们当然不会允许我开车了。再说了，医院离这边又不远。”  
　　“现在在下雪，而你的脑子被油炸过了。就算不开车，你都已经对公众安全造成威胁了。过个街你都够呛，”她说道，“不过，我想——如果你真的这么在意这种事的话。这跟我的医疗建议相悖了，不过还有一个选择。”  
　　查尔斯的眼睛立刻亮了，他朝她笑了笑，“莫拉，你是个圣人。但麻烦你的话——”  
　　她抬起了手。“我正在工作！你看见候诊室里的人了吗？你觉得我可以就这么溜掉？而且，”她说着窃笑了一下，“有人送我来的。”  
　　“谁？莫拉，你不能光这么说然后又不告诉我。”他要求道。她只是摆了摆手。  
　　“接着刚才的说吧，那就。他今天放假，我们都知道。”  
　　想到埃里克冲进莫拉的办公室，厉声质问然后一把抱起他冲向该死的医院——查尔斯差点就要给瑞雯发短信了，讲真。  
　　接着他想起了瑞雯是怎么在干燥的地面上开车的。大家都开玩笑说她的伴侣比她开车好，但查尔斯觉得那有点不公平：爱琳是个很杰出的司机，坐她的车特别刺激。没人能知道下一秒车会往哪儿开。真遗憾啊，爱琳现在不在城里。  
　　他最终还是放弃了，然后把手机拿了出来。他考虑了一下他的选择。要是他发短信呢，埃里克可能会责怪他太过不当回事了。要是他打电话呢，他可能会胡言乱语，把埃里克本就纷繁复杂的心绪搅得更糟。查尔斯从来不打电话——没有思绪缠绕的声音让他不安，高科技的更新换代给他带来的最大乐趣莫过于他终于有借口不用讲电话了——而知道个中缘由的埃里克看见他打电话的话，必然会过度忧虑的。  
　　最终，他还是选了发短信。也许埃里克会生气，但至少像他平常那样散发出的不快情绪还可以让查尔斯分一分神，不去注意急救室里喧扰轰鸣的沉重压力。  
　　莫拉盯着他，他开始打字，删删改改重写了三次之后终于摁下了发送键。

 

第三章

 

　　埃里克又做了一组仰卧起坐，并没有见手机来电或是来短信时震动的嗡嗡声。他的手机放在一张金属桌子上震动了起来，那才让他停下了动作。  
　　他气喘吁吁地躺回地板上，全身又累又酸痛，所以在那儿歇了一小会儿。他倾听着整间公寓的寂静，想等等看还会不会再来一条短信。让自己的呼吸和心绪平静下来。  
　　有他电话号码的人很少。会在礼拜六的中午十二点半给他发短信的人就更少了。  
　　埃里克休息了一会儿，呼吸终于平复下来。过了整整一分钟他才强迫自己站起来。  
　　信息是查尔斯发来的。不出所料。  
　　正在可爱的马克塔格特医生这里，上面写着，可以恳请你载我一程吗？  
　　他盯着手机屏幕，反复咀嚼这条短信。前面的什么“可爱的马克塔格特医生”只是个幌子，目的在于让埃里克忽略后边的内容：查尔斯正在莫拉的办公室里，所以他肯定比昨晚烧得更厉害了。他肯定是开车去的，生着病，在这种天气里。  
　　埃里克又望向窗外，那扇巨大的窗户占据了他的整面墙壁。外面的天空浓稠灰暗，雪花还在大片大片地飘落，这种雪会在路面上积很厚。查尔斯可能还考虑过开着他那辆小车回家。也许他是要出门办点事，拿点抗生素，买买菜；也许他只是不相信别人来开车。查尔斯每次在这种天气开车都会偏头疼，所有人的脑子都在广播凄惨的恐慌。  
　　这些理由没一个站得住脚的。  
　　查尔斯在更坏的情况下也开过车。查尔斯不会去看医生的——就连看朋友也不会——除非事情已经糟得不可控了。  
　　而且查尔斯也不会请求帮助。不会向埃里克，不会是在早晨那种情绪里。  
　　有好几分钟埃里克只是傻站在那，手里捏着手机，眼睛盯着窗外的雪。他还因为昨晚而略微失衡，还因为查尔斯的疏离而有些受伤。他循规蹈矩地回了家，只为在一个熟悉的地方舔舔伤口。  
　　再走出去，他知道，只会带来更多的不确定性。  
　　等我二十分钟，最终他发出去的只有这些。然后他冲澡换过衣服，十五分钟后他就已经在莫拉的办公室外停车了。  
　　查尔斯的车在最前面的车位上，被雪盖得厚厚的。  
　　他们得把车挪一挪。这是自他钻进卡车以后形成的第一个实质的想法，心中一片波澜不惊，然后他自己的能力渗进车上每一个熟悉的线圈和螺钉里。  
　　他把车锁好，循着雪路走了进去。  
　　打开诊所门时迎接他的是扑面而来的温暖。尽管诊所里的暖气是开得挺高——比埃里克在车里开的要高上几度——但那主要还是因为查尔斯。尽管室内很热，他还是已经用围巾和外套把自己包了起来，然后在前门等着埃里克，他脸上温柔的神情几乎要让埃里克以为早些时候的疏离是他自己想象出来的。  
　　“你好啊，亲爱的。”查尔斯说道，抬起头来朝他微笑。他的姿势明显是在邀请，而埃里克别无选择只有弯腰纵容他。  
　　亲吻查尔斯的时候，他感觉到他脸颊与鼻梁上的红晕更加明显了。他在散发热气，似乎还是烧得厉害，埃里克只能希望这是因为诊所里调的过热的暖气。  
　　“你好。”他应道。埃里克又站直了身，把两手揣进外套兜里，垂下目光看向查尔斯放在腿上的纸张。也许只需要去趟药房就够了。只不过，他看起来真的糟透了，埃里克想着。怎么看都跟昨天晚上他汗湿床单时一样严重。  
　　“然后，”埃里克继续说，试图表现得漠不关心，“你要去哪儿？”  
　　从他们的联系中——又变强起来了，因为查尔斯不再像早上那样防御重重——埃里克能感觉到查尔斯在犹豫。  
　　他看着查尔斯把纸张叠起来，叠成四层、八层，他带着手套的手紧紧捏着边缘。“我——”查尔斯顿了顿，似是不知道该怎么继续。  
　　他再次开口之前目光先探查了一番埃里克。“我有一点点发烧，莫拉让我去输一点抗生素。她不怎么乐意自己来，又不让我开车……我，嗯。我需要你送我去医院。”  
　　“有一点点发烧”非常像是查尔斯式的“我得了败血症”的说法，埃里克想着，但他克制住自己没把它说出来。  
　　“那不是救护车该干的事吗。”他问道。语气来得比他想的更生硬，然后查尔斯皱了皱眉，他们间联系的那点亮光又黯淡下去了。  
　　我才不要白花几千块坐二十分钟的车，只为治个该死的尿路感染，查尔斯传递道。但并不仅限于此，埃里克能从查尔斯思绪的韵律感觉出来，他在乎的不会只是那点钱。好吧。我是不是该给自己叫辆出租车，还是——  
　　不，查尔斯，当然不用，埃里克开口之前就传送道。“我们快走吧，再晚点路上就要被事故塞满了。”查尔斯没有回应他，但他把那些纸揣进了外套口袋里，埃里克就权当那是默认了。他们一同出了门。  
　　现在人行道已经积满了雪，查尔斯不发一语地转着轮椅过去了。最起码，埃里克想着，这轮椅的牵引力还不错。  
　　“我帮你把车挪一挪？”埃里克问道，“要拿点什么东西下来吗？”  
　　查尔斯摇了摇头，只是疲惫地朝车摆摆手。“你去吧。”  
　　埃里克站在查尔斯身边抬起手，将能力延伸出去，把那辆普锐斯抬了起来。更花精力的是保持平稳——平稳到那层雪都原封不动地未曾落下——但那点精力取得了回报。查尔斯精神些了，显而易见地高兴了起来，一如他以前看见埃里克展示他的能力时一样。车从前面的车位上浮了起来，被移至了停车场的最后方，然后无声无息地落下了。  
　　查尔斯伸出手去，然后握住了埃里克的手。他的手套被融雪浸得湿透。“谢谢你，埃里克。”  
　　埃里克紧了紧掌中的那只手，然后继续朝卡车走过去。  
　　“没什么。”他回应道，用能力开了车锁。为了你，再远都可以，他想说，看着查尔斯操纵轮椅去到副驾驶那一侧。在停车场的这边，雪根本就没铲过，而查尔斯还拿着那薄得荒唐的羊毛手套——还是无指的，一点也不能帮他御寒。但他并没有抱怨，当然了；他并未表现出一丝不适。  
　　埃里克钻进车里，打着了引擎和空调。在很多事情上查尔斯会乐意找他帮帮忙——洗碗啦、洗衣服啦、做饭啦，感谢上帝——但就算是下着雪，人发着烧，查尔斯也绝不会开口叫他帮这个。  
　　打开副驾驶车门时，他很明显已经冒汗了。埃里克摆弄着那个坏掉的收音机，试着不去看。  
　　这辆卡车根本算不上你在郊外看见过的那些新崭崭的庞然大物，那种有一层楼高，牵引力比车主感觉到的还要强的。这是辆老旧的达特桑，买它花的钱比一个月房租还要少，说老实话这东西能开得起来全靠埃里克的能力介入。但不论如何，不像查尔斯的那辆，这辆车仍然比他的轮椅高很多。尽管再买一辆新车才是更明智的选择，埃里克却也已经想过很久要给它安一个升阀了——他可以再安个手刹和起重器，能让查尔斯一个人就把轮椅送上卡车车箱，但升阀貌似更麻烦——那样查尔斯就可以自己用这辆车了。但现在，上车就意味着查尔斯得全靠自己的力量把自己提上来。怎么看这都不是最佳方案，但查尔斯的上肢力量向来都能让他轻而易举地做到；他这么干过无数次了。  
　　一把轮椅刹好，查尔斯便把手套和围巾脱下来，扔在座位上。他先是搓了搓手，然后一手抓住车门内的把手，一手抓住车的侧边，埃里克感觉到他在拉。直到这是，埃里克才转过头来看。  
　　尽管每次查尔斯都会先试探着拉一拉——仿佛是在试试把手——这次施加在金属上的力量却不同以往。更——不确定，埃里克想着。  
　　更虚弱。  
　　“查尔斯，你——”  
　　“没事。”查尔斯咬牙道。他低下头，但他手臂的颤抖、他握得发白的关节却怎么也无法无视掉。他再次使了使力，那种力道通常意味着他要把自己提上来了。  
　　他的右手滑了下去。他甚至都还没来得及把力量转移到那只手臂上去，但埃里克已经下意识地伸手过去了。  
　　埃里克，他感觉到。那与其说是一个词更像是一记尖锐的警告，几乎带着实质性的力量，迫使埃里克缩回了手。埃里克惊惶地看着自己的手，现在拿回了控制权，正好好地搁在轮椅上。  
　　受挫的自尊和怨愤冲了过来，余下的尽是冰冷的疲惫，而且——即便埃里克已经很熟悉怎么隔离，怎么在查尔斯能力膨胀时试探他的思绪——那一刻，埃里克也没能分清那一瞬间汹涌而来的无助是不是他自己的。  
　　“去他妈的。”查尔斯咒了一句，然后调整了一下力量，似乎是想再试一次。  
　　埃里克不能再看了。若是查尔斯难过，他想着，那他确然就是难过了。他已经强撑太久了。他烧得那么厉害，病势凶猛，埃里克早该在他妈的十二个钟头前就带他去医院了。  
　　埃里克又一次伸出手去，抓住了查尔斯的手臂。  
　　“我早告诉过你，要是你还想感觉得到自己的手，那就买双厚实点的手套，”他说，“让我帮你。只这一次。”  
　　看他的表情，看他自那端传递过来的怒意——查尔斯很明显想要反抗。他想叫埃里克放手，让他自己像往常一样爬上来。  
　　没有什么比这更能说明查尔斯病得有多重了——他只是叹息一声，点了点头。  
　　埃里克收回手，然后动用能力让查尔斯的轮椅刚好与座椅保持水平。查尔斯很容易地把自己挪上了座位。埃里克一如以往地将轮椅移动至车箱里，看着查尔斯挪动自己的腿，然后系上安全带。  
　　埃里克挂了倒挡，开始把车倒出车位。他没指望查尔斯能说什么，他也的确没说。他只是看着前方，就连思绪也是一片空白。如果埃里克运用能力、集中精神，收音机是能工作的，但现在除了看路他分不出多余的注意力了。  
　　他们的车被堵在一辆城市公交后面，接着又是一辆铲雪车。他们在沉默中往前挪着，二十分钟很快过去，而他们的路程走了一半都不到。  
　　最起码，埃里克想着，他们不必一路开到价值分析中心去了。当然了，埃里克决不会允许查尔斯被那些人用针——  
　　“你之所以觉得他们会试图杀你，”查尔斯很突然地开口道，“只是因为你进去的时候状况不好。”  
　　埃里克哼了一声，对查尔斯的话深表怀疑，却又很高兴他开口了。看他憔悴疲惫的模样——以及他以为查尔斯树立在他们之间的壁垒——埃里克本来没指望他会听到的。尽管这不是什么他喜欢的话题，但如果能让查尔斯一直说下去的话，埃里克觉得再怎么别扭也值得。  
　　“又不止我一个人这么觉得。”埃里克应道，前面的扫雪车又放慢速度开始龟行，他扭了扭身子。“你知道再把那儿装满人有多困难。他们想要让我们进去。人人都知道针对变种人的官样文章比普通人多两倍，把我们好好地放在墙外他们又拿不到钱。他们不想让我们好好过，他们只想拿我们当试验品。”  
　　他以前曾跟查尔斯谈论过这个话题。事实上，每次他要填什么表的时候，或是漫无止境地等着哪个人类对他发表什么关于等待时间和三六九等的陈词滥调的时候，他都会把这一套又拿出来说，因此查尔斯自己都能背了。查尔斯微弱地笑了一下表示怀疑，却破天荒地第一次没有争论下去。  
　　又开了几个街区，他们再次陷入了沉默，接着查尔斯才开口。  
　　“是啊，不只是你这么觉得。但也不是什么五角大楼底下的穷凶极恶的人才那么干。不管你去哪儿，不管你转向何方——你都能感觉到有医生在几里外垂涎三尺。一个有心灵感应能力的瘫痪病人，他们简直要过圣诞了。当我的‘案例’被签到矫形外科去的时候，我真是这辈子都没这么高兴过。”查尔斯突然说道。他的话语满含压迫与怒意，像是有什么东西被刀切开。  
　　埃里克眨了眨眼。查尔斯说起这么多他在医院的事还是头一回。  
　　当埃里克转过头去时，查尔斯再次揉了揉脸。  
　　“老天，埃里克。我真不想去。”  
　　埃里克看着他，让自己的心神去留意前方的铲雪车和后方的轿车。他不知道该说些什么。他想着他可能永远也不会知道了。  
　　“我明白。”最终他开口道。  
　　查尔斯移开目光靠在车门上，像是在看从铲雪车两边不断飘落的飞雪。  
　　很快就带你回家，我保证。埃里克决然而热烈地想着。  
　　如果能够的话，他立马就掉过头去了。在内心深处，他开始描摹一个场景。而且，实际上——  
　　既然他都开始想了，那能有多困难呢？闯入哪个地方，把药剂偷走，也许用上一点他受过的医疗训练——  
　　不许抢劫医院，查尔斯传递道，也不许给我打吊针。  
　　埃里克笑了笑，又把注意力转回路上。“你真是一点冒险精神都没有。”他说。查尔斯笑出声来。  
　　“让你知道我的厉害，我可是发着104度高烧还在这种天气开车的人。”查尔斯自吹自擂道，一副自豪的样子。埃里克瞧了他一眼。  
　　“那句话是怎么说的来着，关于愚蠢和勇气的？”  
　　查尔斯伸手过来拍了拍他的大腿。“你真是一点冒险精神都没有，我亲爱的。”查尔斯唱歌似的说道。在埃里克想出回应之前，查尔斯便手上一紧，把触碰变作了突如其来的抓握，埃里克立时便噤了声。若是换个场景，埃里克可能已经半勃了，就因为这个——一般来说这种动作意味着控制，也是某些有趣的夜晚的前奏——但现在，这只是为了让他安心。  
　　在剩下的路途中，查尔斯的手都没有动，从始至终稳固而坚定。

 

第四章

 

　　埃里克一把车在角落里停好，查尔斯就知道显然他们得整晚耗在急诊室了。大部分车位都满了，旁边还停着六辆救护车跟一打警车，就连直升机都有。跑到这儿来简直从一开始就荒谬透顶。  
　　他本来想这么说的，但这么做好像对他没有任何好处。这绝不仅仅是因为埃里克一直处于“查尔斯下一秒就要感染性休克了”的状态。  
　　在他的手掌下，埃里克的大腿僵硬了起来。  
　　查尔斯斜睨了他一眼。埃里克下巴紧绷着，车程后半段的那放松的平静已经荡然无存。外头的喧嚣已经过饱和了，在浓云的背景下雪刺眼得让人目盲，而查尔斯想着，难怪如此。查尔斯递过去一丝无言的询问，本来指望的是会感觉到埃里克心中那些阴冷桀骜的情绪。  
　　但他从联系里感觉到的只是些无关紧要的烦扰，还有些东西像是深思熟虑。埃里克并没有惊惶。他更像是在策划着什么，好像那个“抗生素盗取计划”还在考虑范围之内似的。  
　　不过到了现在，查尔斯对这个主意的接受度已经高多了。  
　　“我们忘记看标识了。”埃里克声音低沉。他的思绪开始渐渐滑进昨天夜里就该来的里面，而查尔斯发觉自己正在努力抵抗他自己的怒意。  
　　“埃里克。”他开口道，本来是想让埃里克安心，说他没事，谢谢你，没什么大不了的。但接着埃里克瞟了他一眼，眉毛一抬，这可真是好极了。  
　　埃里克总是在好得不能再好的时机觉察到查尔斯的忧虑：在那之后，他的心防又竖起来了。  
　　“干嘛。”埃里克说，语调平板。  
　　那连询问都算不上。他若有所思地看着前方，好像给他那愚蠢的卡车找个车位真的吸引了他全部的注意力似的。“是哪一个？这些人，这些噪音？直升机？你觉得哪个是我应付不了——”  
　　“拜托。”查尔斯打断了他。他的头又开始疼起来了，所以要是埃里克想来点二手头痛那随他的便，但查尔斯现在真的不想再听这些。“你知道我不是这么想的。”  
　　他等着一场争吵，但埃里克只是拉了手刹，然后——真是奇迹中的奇迹——退让了。  
　　“我知道。对不起，但——我会搞定的。我向来可以。现在，你担心你自己就够了。”  
　　查尔斯有些诧异地发现，自己竟然有点失望。  
　　在医院的纷扰喧嚣中大吵一架可能会让他的脑袋爆炸，但至少那是正常情况。他已经厌烦了这一团糟，一想到埃里克是在小心翼翼地照顾着他，他那已经受伤的自尊几乎要被吞吃殆尽。  
　　“你觉得是我搞不定了，那么。是不是？”他试图挑起争吵。埃里克只是可怕地露出了一口牙齿，他每次拒绝上钩的时候都这么干。他一言不发地下了车，然后朝车箱走过去。  
　　一方面为了打消查尔斯对医院把他们当成什么稀罕物来治的忧虑，另一方面也是鉴于他自己的经历，埃里克没有使用能力把轮椅拿出来。在他爬上车箱去拿轮椅时，查尔斯忙着给自己套上手套和味精，倾听着埃里克思感的低声流淌想让自己镇定下来。  
　　这不公平，查尔斯提醒着自己。只为了转移注意力就跟你的男朋友吵架，这对两个人都不公平。就算情绪不是最佳，埃里克的心神也永远是个美好而复杂精密的地方。有埃里克在身边查尔斯一直觉得安心，他的思感在做任何事时都是完美的背景——读书，批论文，做饭，以及妙不可言的性爱——一时兴起把埃里克赶走只会让他被一整医院的恐慌与痛苦情绪压得不堪重负……怎么看都不是什么聪明的行为。等他把门打开，埃里克过来时，他已经稍微镇定一些了。  
　　也正是此时他觉察到了埃里克的思绪，以及他的表情，以及他站的地方是人行道护栏边。  
　　“好极了。”他评论道。  
　　真他妈的好极了。  
　　最后一个车位当然是这么窄了。埃里克当然没办法留出空隙了。他们当然是抵着人行道了，就算是有磁控能力的男朋友也再也留不出一点空当来。车跟人行道护栏之间那该死的三英寸当然是搁不下他的轮椅了。  
　　“我可以再把车倒出去。”埃里克闷声提议道。如果他没觉得要歇斯底里了，那查尔斯简直要笑出声来。就这么看，埃里克似乎没注意到这个双关语。或者我可以——，埃里克递送道，同时在思感里聚敛起了他的能力。  
　　查尔斯叹了口气。埃里克回到车里，把车倒回去，又把轮椅拿下来——整个过程似乎毫无必要的漫长。而埃里克从来都不介意，也不耻于自己变种人的身份，但一下子搞得尽人皆知——这不值当，查尔斯没必要遭这个罪。  
　　但埃里克心甘情愿。绝对是这样，他只是在等着一声令下。还是有效用的，查尔斯发现，知道不管他怎么找埃里克的茬儿，那家伙都心甘情愿地纵容他，什么愚蠢的任性都行。  
　　所以查尔斯让自己的骄傲像石头一样放下了。他直起身子，迎上了埃里克的视线；但在他开口之前，查尔斯便突然意识到了，如果这不是什么恩惠的话，他们二人都会如释重负。  
　　一个命令，查尔斯立刻想到。这一回并不关乎性，而是在埃里克失衡时将他牢牢控制住——说到底，埃里克的服从倾向一直都很明显地可以延伸到房事之外。就算现在埃里克没什么心情玩这个，也多多少少能帮查尔斯挽回一点颜面。他的下巴抬起了半吋。  
　　埃里克立刻便有了反应，不再与他对视。  
　　也许他并不是真的在服从，查尔斯想着。也许他只是放任查尔斯抓住他能找到的那点自尊。他不会去读埃里克的心来寻找答案。  
　　他们的联系中传来了一丝可察的兴趣，而那便足够了。查尔斯知道其中的含义。  
　　“抱我下去。”他轻轻地命令道。就算埃里克真的吃了一惊，那他的情绪也没有表露出来。他几不可察地点了点头，然后把轮椅刹好。  
　　他们从未这么做过。一次也没有。最接近的算是埃里克用能力来移动轮椅，或是当查尔斯懒懒地陷在沙发里时埃里克笑着拉他起来，或是埃里克欲火焚身时把查尔斯拉到自己身边。  
　　没有哪一次是像这样的。  
　　埃里克走过来的时候一言不发。他的眼睛还是瞧着旁边，他的思感是无言而甜美的顺从。查尔斯发觉自己有勇气伸出手去了。他的双臂环住埃里克的肩膀，一只手用力抓住他的背。你属于我，那股力道在说。埃里克的思感骤然闪耀，反射出他的疼痛。全部咽了回去。  
　　埃里克也用手抱住他，那一刻他犹疑了一秒。先生？埃里克传递道。尽管过去这个词从来都能把他撩拨得燃起来，但不知为什么这一回只让他觉得万物可憎。  
　　少废话，我不在乎你怎么抱，他专横地想着，然后手上力度更大。埃里克嘶声喘了口气，安静地受下了这个惩罚。埃里克把手放在他身上时，位置已经低得他感觉不到了。  
　　埃里克像这样抱起了他。  
　　查尔斯曾在埃里克的记忆里见过，他曾抱起过别人的躯体。已死的，将死的。埃里克曾做过一次长梦，查尔斯很确定那全部都是他的记忆——年少的埃里克，背上背着他的同伴爬过无尽的灌木林。尽管查尔斯本没想过会是这样——他都不知道会是怎样——埃里克像这样抱他还是让他吃了一惊。埃里克把他托起来时动作并不怎么恰当，跟康复治疗师或是护士或是任何一个辅助人员都不一样。这跟查尔斯以前遇到过的全都不尽相同，埃里克这么抱着他，好像根本没在意自己的背。通过埃里克的感知，他分辨出埃里克正撑起他的大腿；他两只手都托住了查尔斯的臀部，放在除此之外的随便哪个情形下都会很讨他欢心。埃里克没有拖延，他又快又稳地把查尔斯抱起来，然后放好。  
　　一如既往。埃里克抱他的时候流露出些亲密的恭顺来，查尔斯多花了些时间才放手。  
　　“行了。”他在埃里克的颈边耳语道。谢谢，他想说。但那又会让这一切看起来像是恩惠了，像是那个词会让他失去手中的控制权，因此他只是轻轻揉了揉埃里克被他捏过的地方。他清了清嗓子。  
　　“行了，”他又说了一遍，“我们去把事情统统搞定吧。”  
　　他能感觉到埃里克在收敛心神，似乎还在担心查尔斯是不是准备好了。  
　　但接下来埃里克便直起了身子，然后查尔斯放了手。  
　　“好的。”埃里克应道。最起码他们在候诊室还有时间谈一谈。  
　　他往前转着轮椅，埃里克走在他旁侧，从始至终都在他身后半步的距离。

 

　　如他所想，一进急诊室他的脑袋就立刻炸开了。这算是他不去自找麻烦走进人群的原因之一：一百多个脑子，里头全塞满了可怕的东西。预检分诊的队伍出人意料地短，埃里克紧紧贴在他身边。查尔斯便放任自己轻轻掻过埃里克的思感表层。病人们都专心致志，秩序井然；他则习惯性地扫描了一遍这间屋。埃里克觉察到查尔斯的思感滑过，便将联系敞得更开些，邀请着查尔斯进来。  
　　这种扫描以往都会使查尔斯身心俱疲，说实话。而且至少，他想着，这也对埃里克的广场恐惧毫无助益。但现在，他觉得有个目标反而让他好过得多。当埃里克知道这里究竟有多少个出口时很明显地放松了些，而这也只在他找到些令人不快的事物时有了些消极影响。旁边的诊室里有几个携带武器的工作人员，查尔斯把思感传递给埃里克，但只要知道他们的存在，埃里克就可以把他们从威胁列表上划去了。尽管查尔斯并非一直这么热衷于探查，但每次完成之后再去读埃里克总能让他觉得满足，感觉到地图被标好归位，就像是链子结上了最后一环。  
　　等到他把入院表格填好时，他的头痛已经减弱成了隐隐约约的颤动。等到他们测完他的生命体征，然后直接把他分诊到令人难忘的“十五分钟内马上过来看你”一档后——谢天谢地，他的体温已经降到了不那么离谱的三十九度五——头已经不疼了。他让埃里克选个坐的地方，而他不出所料地选了背靠着墙的位置，离他们进来的门和急诊部的入口距离相当。查尔斯把轮椅转到他身边。  
　　“好了，”查尔斯愉快地说道，“最起码我们不用等很久了。”  
　　埃里克哼了一声。“我倒希望不是。”  
　　“嘿，行了。烧已经开始退了。”查尔斯反驳道。一个坐在他们对面的女人站起身来另找了个座位，埃里克对她怒目而视。  
　　她是洁癖，不是厌恶变种人，亲爱的，查尔斯传递道，轻轻戳了一下埃里克的思感，让他的注意力回到不那么让人不快的地方。  
　　除了厌恶变种人以外是有别的选项，埃里克嘟囔道。最起码他回过头了又看了查尔斯。  
　　尽管只是简短的一眼；他很快又把目光转回了一叠杂志。  
　　“头还疼不疼了？”他问道，让查尔斯吃了一惊。他一般都能直接感觉出来的，除非他——  
　　我们得表现得寻常一点，不是吗？我们这样是不是太显眼了？  
　　查尔斯努力控制住自己不要怀疑地笑出来。真是荒唐透顶，埃里克竟然还会担心冒犯人类的感情。“好多了，谢谢你，”他一边说一边想着，没道理，我们表现得不能再正常了。  
　　“那就好。”埃里克从一堆废旧杂志中抽出了一份特别破烂的《消费者报告》。他们现在竟然还在出版？那杂志似乎已经很老了，但埃里克看起来已经完全沉浸于十七种落叶清扫机的购买比较中了，在查尔斯看来它们根本没有任何区别。埃里克根本连庭院都没有。  
　　查尔斯叹了口气，终于放弃了寻常的心灵对话，便只是看着他。埃里克的“装普通人”看起来略为刻意，而且有点好笑，就像那些千篇一律的科幻电影里说着“我们得穿越时空，但只可以回二十世纪的美国”的外星人一样。埃里克翻了页。现在他又在看割草机了。他假装得太过正经，注意力却全部都集中在门外的仪器上。  
　　查尔斯移开视线，扫描了一遍诊室。所有东西都闪闪发光，亮得惊人，他觉得有些眩晕。  
　　埃里克放在他手上的手冷了下来。查尔斯，埃里克传递道。但不论他想说什么，查尔斯的名字被叫到的时候都被打断了。埃里克合上杂志，把它合上。他正在发散出一层薄薄的讶异，此时离查尔斯被分诊只过去了十分钟。他似乎是在等着查尔斯先动身，好像回家去这个想法还没被他抛在脑后。  
　　查尔斯叹了口气。说到底，在这种天气下开车回家毫无作用。  
　　很有可能，他想着，接下来就是最吓人的部分了：穿过一扇又一扇的门，知道他再次让自己变成了他向来讨厌做的人。一个病人。  
　　转移进行得一如既往地迅速。全都熟悉得让人疲惫。与他年少时的那几年唯一的区别是，他现在有埃里克安静地站在他身边，听他讲十遍、二十遍相同的故事，看着他的血被抽走，手被捆上止血带——姓名，过敏史，变种能力。他能感觉到埃里克的怒意像是一团温暖的火，自然而又适意。尽管如此，查尔斯仍不怎么确定有埃里克在身边是不是真的能让他好受这么多。  
　　毕竟，他一直都应对得还行。倒不是说埃里克非得像这样看着他，或者有他恐吓医务人员能有多大好处。  
　　他们怎么能那样——把你单独拎出来，做上标记？他冲着查尔斯想着，这时他的第九次医疗史上暂时停了停。他们不能在退伍军人部做变种人鉴定。或者，更大的可能性是，他们只是不敢在埃里克站着的这层楼这么干。这对建立医患信任没有任何帮助，而且——如果你问埃里克的话——反正那些人也不值得信任。  
　　查尔斯回答他的时候还在跟住院医师谈话。我不会让你进核磁共振室的。安装它总还是有用的，有时候。  
　　有时候，埃里克嘲讽道，他们靠那些廉价的塑料可搞不清楚你的能力是什么。你又在给他们找借口了。  
　　他们，意味着人类。他们，意味着那个埃里克永远不肯妥协、永远在猜忌的世界，里面的每一个人都在试图染指他们变种人。  
　　现在，查尔斯只是气埃里克可能是对的。  
　　他正在听一个他妈的刚工作的住院医师大讲特讲什么截瘫患者喝酒的危险性——好像这孩子自己到了法定饮酒年龄似的——而埃里克的怒火突然成为了他热烈盼望的东西，是他自己想要的。  
　　那你觉得我能有什么办法吗？他咬牙道。住院医师还在喋喋不休，而查尔斯能感觉到埃里克正在努力控制住自己，试图不做任何回应。你该死的想让我干什么？你没听见吗？埃里克，我连喝几杯酒都不行，更不用说什么屁用没有的反抗他们的廉价塑料了。  
　　埃里克的思感像是被刺痛了似的收了回去。这样正好，查尔斯想着。最起码这场争吵算是他赢了。跟一个住院医师吵一架毫不值得——他只是查尔斯必须得忍受的千百张面孔之一罢了，且大有可能以后再也不会见到——所以他能做的就只有忍受他的长篇大论。查尔斯任由那人继续唠叨，回答完了他的问题，让他做好记录办理入院。从始至终埃里克都一言不发，但等到那个住院医师离开时，就有人进来抽血了。  
　　当年查尔斯的第一次手术引发了严重的感染并发症，他也因此被强行灌输了一大堆抗感染药物的相关知识。  
　　那是场教训，当埃里克站在他和门之间时他迟钝地意识到，并不是所有人都有过这样的经历。  
　　“你抽了他的血。”埃里克低吼道。毫无疑问，查尔斯想着，所有的针头现在都是鱼钩。至少埃里克没天真到以为查尔斯的血会被抽干——他只是咄咄逼人地充满了保护欲，且谁也不信。查尔斯伸出手去握住了他的手腕。  
　　“埃里克。没事的。”  
　　埃里克垂下头去看他，明显是再次想到了那句话。你在给他们找借口。但他还是又坐回了之前那张坚硬破旧的椅子上。诊室里的气氛很紧张，查尔斯伸手去捏了捏埃里克的手臂，然后才卷起了右手的袖子。  
　　不去读那个采血师的思绪简直是不可能的。在最表层上，那些情绪全都是对埃里克的怀疑，甚至比埃里克对她的疑心还要重。  
　　他想着该怎么跟埃里克解释。他们需要两组血培养，最好是两边手臂各抽一管，他可以这么说。可以减少误诊的几率。这样更容易找到异常有机体，如果他真的起疑的话。如果其中一个样品被污染，那么还有备用的。解释很容易，还让查尔斯分散了注意力。  
　　他也考虑过要不要在采血师面前为埃里克说几句话。他可能看起来有点强硬，但他并没有恶意。你想错了。他从来都不会有意伤害任何人。他比他自己以为的还要温柔，还要善良。什么都别说，别那么指责他，他会承认你是对的。  
　　但最终，查尔斯什么也没有说。针管很明显并没有换。查尔斯看着他的血被抽走两管，然后注射进了两个瓶子里，感觉就像跟第一次一样不真实。尽管采血师还在诊室里给血样贴标签，有人就已经拿着一托盘更长的注射器进来了，而埃里克身上散发出的烦躁明显地变得更沉重压抑。  
　　“他们还是得给我输液，我亲爱的。”他说。他的话语对浇灭埃里克的怒火收效甚微。  
　　“我知道。”埃里克低声回答道。他靠回椅背，换了个角度，正好能看见他们又系上一条止血带，并擦拭查尔斯的皮肤。最起码，查尔想着，找血管还是不怎么困难的。护士甚至好心地扎了他的前臂，这样查尔斯脑补的那一大串转不了轮椅的麻烦事也免了。我又不傻，埃里克传递道，但有可能你是傻的，如果你以为他们不能一次性把血采了并把针打了的话。他好像故意想惹查尔斯生气，想把查尔斯对医务人员生出的哪怕一丁点感激都统统掐灭掉。  
　　我很确定他们这么做必然有——  
　　埃里克对他没说完的话报以一声冷哼。他在想借口，又来了，但他并没有有意地投射给查尔斯。但不论如何，他的意思已经相当明显了。查尔斯沉默地发着火，让周围混乱慌张的景况帮他分一分神。他被注射了退烧止痛药，连上了监视器，接着他们开始给他打抗生素。有好几次埃里克都想同他讲话，用心灵感应。但查尔斯又生气又疲惫，现在完全不想再给埃里克的疑心症添柴加火了，因此他没有听。他并没有很明显地封闭起来，埃里克的意识还是会流淌出来，流进查尔斯的情绪里。  
　　但埃里克不可能不注意到他的拒绝。等到一群医生进来——鱼贯而入——告诉查尔斯他不可能只在急诊室待几个小时就走了，埃里克只是坐在那里，两手交叉在胸前，背挺得笔直，他的思感遥不可及。  
　　那些医生一齐出去了，像是一群鱼，一群麻雀。房间一下子静了下来，只剩下了监视器持续不断的滴滴声，查尔斯低下头看着自己。他的外套还卷在腿上，还有手套和帽子，而他的手臂——已经因为采血而覆上了斑斑点点的痕迹——正抱着那堆乱七八糟的东西。全都看起来好陌生，像是发生在别人身上的事，像是这是别人的身体。  
　　“我猜我得穿上病号服。”他说着，像是在自言自语。全都毫无必要地麻烦。他把外套展开，想要把它叠好，检查了一下他的钱包是不是还在前袋里。生理上讲，他感觉似乎稍稍好了一点，可能烧已经开始退了。要不然——  
　　“要我去帮你要一件吗？”  
　　埃里克的嗓音犹豫不决。查尔斯抬起头来，看见埃里克离他稍微近了一点，身体靠了过来。查尔斯眨了眨眼，埃里克过来时他还没想好。  
　　最终他摇了摇头。  
　　“不用了。”他说。他把手机从外套里拿了出来，然后把那一叠衣物递给埃里克。“不用了，他们很快就会回来的。”  
　　埃里克接过衣服，看上去又有点想反驳了。但他也许已经够沮丧了，只是一言不发地又把衣服重新叠好。查尔斯看着那张占去诊室最多空间的那张担架床。  
　　直到刚才，他都还在努力抵抗着躺上去然后把所有人都关在脑袋外面的诱惑。很明显，这会让他舒服些，医生也能在更合适的高度给他戳戳刺刺；但查尔斯还想着，如果只要几个小时他就能回家的话，他就不要费劲地爬上去了。  
　　现在想起来，那无谓的抵抗真是有些可悲。  
　　他用他的能力查看了一下诊室外的人。没有人正准备进来，至少现在是这样。给他退烧药和抗生素的那个护士现在正在放射科，在给人发止痛药。他正在想晚饭吃什么。另一个给他输液的那个护士——她正在不远处，但似乎正在全力应付一个病人，那人正尖叫着他很好只是需要喝上一杯而已，她能不能放他走。她正在想自己一开始是怎么想着要干这份工作的。查尔斯小心地把他思感的触须卷曲起来，离开其他病人，又再次回到了埃里克身上。  
　　“麻烦你一下。”他开口道，指着那张床。床没有被调到最低的位置，因此埃里克要把它降下来或者把他提上去。有那么尴尬的一阵子，埃里克只是坐在那里，仿佛是在等查尔斯继续说下去。  
　　接着埃里克站了起来，把查尔斯的衣服放在椅子上。查尔斯看着他朝床走过去，尽管有些犹疑。探查一个陌生的结构，查尔斯想着。  
　　埃里克用能力把床降下来，查尔斯长长地出了口气。他给轮椅解了锁，过去的时候又抬头看了一眼埃里克。那段距离算不上很远，他在年少的时候也已经演练过太多次了，因此把输液架一并带过去也算不上什么难事。但埃里克神情里有些东西让他抬起了头——惊异，不知为何——而查尔斯并没有打算去验证。他没对上埃里克的视线。让他看吧，查尔斯想着，然后把他的腿抬了起来。让他好好看看你作为一个该死的残——  
　　“泽维尔先生？”有人打断了他。查尔斯疲惫不堪地揉了揉脸。最起码他已经躺好了。当你自作主张想要挪挪位置的时候护士总是很诧异，好像医院里的重力比外头的更强似的。  
　　“什么？”  
　　那个护士或者技术人员，或随便谁——是个查尔斯没见过的人——眼神在查尔斯和埃里克之间逡巡了一番。不出所料。埃里克又靠到了查尔斯身边，身体抵着床站在他前面。他的姿势不怎么友好。  
　　“你，呃，”他开口了，然后拿起了一个塑料杯，“我们需要你的尿样。”  
　　查尔斯再一次地只有尽力控制住自己不笑。他上次插尿管已经过去好几个小时了，难堪的事他不是没想过，但这有点太过分了。  
　　“那恐怕有点麻烦。”他说。他话音刚落，埃里克便也开口了，说着“你大概应该再去检查检查你的指示”，那嘲讽的语气显然是跟医院的人吵过几架的。那个可怜的家伙退出去的时候显然是吓坏了。  
　　查尔斯看了埃里克一眼。  
　　没必要这么不友好，他传送道。  
　　“一群庸医。”埃里克说，声音没有放轻。他正盯着门口看，好像正等着哪个不开眼的进来承受他的怒火。  
　　不幸的是，查尔斯感觉到外面有几个意识，正好准备进来。  
　　“就算是这样吧，我自己也能搞定。”他说，埃里克的注意力一下子全集中在了他身上。  
　　“我知道。我不是说——”  
　　“那是我的权利。”查尔斯打断了他，语速很快。门外边的人已经准备进来了。“我是想找借口还是想赶他们走，那都是我自己的事。”  
　　“当然。”埃里克说。他听上去有些疑惑或者吃惊，抑或是二者皆有。查尔斯终于可以停下了，但他感觉这是他最后一次能控制住自己了。  
　　“内科病房的规矩不一样，”他继续说，“而现在，你并不是对它们每一条都了如指掌。所以。”  
　　现在又是他了，查尔斯想着。这回他才是那个不友好的人，而埃里克是实打实地退了一步，仿佛承受了实质的冲击。但就在那一刻门开了，给他输液的那个护士和采血的那个人进来了。  
　　这次他们没有空着手。  
　　他们拿着病院服，当然。但还有一个白色的无菌盒，好像只要你插过一次尿管就能认出一整套似的。他非常怀疑他们不会让他自己来。  
　　护士没花多长时间来解释。她只是说他们要插导尿管，然后转向埃里克，带着一种刚刚制服过一个比她高大三倍的男人的无所畏惧。  
　　“你何不出去呢。”她提议道。  
　　这刚像是个要求，实际上。查尔斯能感觉到埃里克准备反击，让他离开查尔斯身边无异于公然冒犯他。  
　　查尔斯倒不觉得有什么难堪的，这整个技术上的事。埃里克当然看过他的裸体，那自不必讲。他也见过几次查尔斯给自己插导尿管，从第一次开始他就没难堪过。  
　　但让别人来做是够屈辱的。让埃里克看着他的那玩意被那些人涂上碘酒？他也许是感觉不到，但他还是更希望埃里克对他阴茎的印象别跟医院扯上联系。  
　　停下，他传送道。而埃里克，上帝保佑他，真的停下了；不管他准备说什么他都生生咽了回去，然后朝查尔斯挑起一边眉毛。看起来像他只是在回应护士的驱赶而已。查尔斯抬起头来朝他微笑。  
　　“我想我是得整晚待在这儿了，不是吗？你为何不把我的轮椅带回车上去，然后去吃个晚饭呢？”  
　　埃里克的震惊几乎是本能的，像是一股电流击过查尔斯的内心。  
　　“什么？”他出声问道，想着，你让他们把我们分开，让你自己任人宰割！而查尔斯在精神上推了他一把。  
　　我已经“任人宰割”了，如果你没注意到的话。别顽固了，走吧。他也出声说了些什么，一些毫无意义的话，只为了在那些医务人员面前显得正常些。但他几乎听不见自己说的话了，埃里克的思感在他周遭盘旋，受伤与震惊通过他们的联系传了过来。  
　　“好啊。”埃里克说。他转过去拿了查尔斯的外套，把它放在他的椅子上。“你身上带着手机吧？”  
　　“带着。”查尔斯回答道。他看着埃里克用能力提起轮椅，自大且毫不在意地骄傲着。“开车小心。”查尔斯加了一句，然后匆忙地把思绪传了过去。  
　　回家去吧，我不会有事的。回去睡一会儿。  
　　探望时间再过来。  
　　埃里克眨了眨眼，然后摇头。他没传回来任何东西——他定然是听到了，查尔斯想着——他只是倾身过来短暂地吻了他。  
　　“我会给你打电话。”他说。接着他便走了出去，轮椅漂浮在他身后，那一瞬间查尔斯忽然松了口气，心中却钝痛起来。  
　　护士把输液针取了下来，然后他任由她和那个护工帮他穿上病服，任由他们把那些线和输液管重新整理好，任由他们把他的衣服和鞋装进一个塑料口袋。至少这次比他们得把他的衣服全都剪开那一回好一点，他想着。  
　　当他们把无菌袋打开，站在他面前然后开始时——查尔斯能想到的只是，他感觉不到他们到底在做什么。他同他们讲着些无关紧要的东西，关于天气什么的，眼睛盯墙壁。当你什么都感觉不到的时候就更难相信这种事真的发生了，你能听见他们打开袋子，但你感觉不到他们什么时候握住了你的阴茎，什么时候把导尿管插了进去。他们拿到了尿样，然后把管子固定在了他的腿上，他们把袋子挂在了床头。整个过程进行得很快，之后他们给了他一张毯子，并告诉他他还得在这儿待一会儿。显然要找间病房是得花上点时间的。  
　　谁能想到呢，他好笑地想着，在这种天气里。  
　　他们离开以后，整间房便陷入了一种过分的寂静。这儿又冷又单调，而他像个白痴一样把埃里克赶走了。他现在连个拌嘴的人都没有了，只能孤身一人躺在那儿，穿着薄薄的病服，身上连着管子和线。他应该在家里的。他应该蜷缩在他的沙发上，看着完全没营养的电视，他应该躺在床上，Kindle里装满了给青少年看的消遣小说。谢天谢地现在是寒假，他想着。与此同时他想着，为什么现在事情成了这样，为什么该死的感染要毁了他为数不多的假期之一。  
　　翻身会把线全都拧过来，但他还是这么做了，把毯子拉近了些，然后让自己的思感延伸开来，去寻找埃里克。  
　　他不在医院里面。他已经到了停车场了。  
　　查尔斯的感知范围自然可以延伸到比那远得多的地方，但他只是难过得不想收回来而已。  
　　你到底在期待什么呢，他质问着自己。是你让他走的，你叫他离开。你以为事情会怎么样呢？  
　　他又扫描了一遍整个急诊室。  
　　人人都有事情要忙，忙工作忙病人。查尔斯确认了一会儿他们的状态，然后把脸埋进手掌里。

 

第五章

 

　　埃里克出去的时候天色已经暗了，晚风冷冽如刀割。门口有一群典型的烟鬼正在抽烟，而停车场和他们来的时候一样满，但雪让这一切都显得无言而遥远。埃里克拖着步子走到卡车旁边，没用钥匙便开了门，然后把查尔斯的轮椅放上副驾驶。  
　　他坐在那儿，没有打开暖气，任自己被冷风割过。查尔斯的拒绝仍然让他觉得刺痛，他操纵埃里克内心的微弱企图一瞬间又痛又让他忧虑。埃里克看着自己的手，握住方向盘时指节发白。  
　　查尔斯不想让他在那里。他已经表达得很清楚了。他想一个人待着。他根本不想埃里克待在他身边，不管出于什么样的原因。埃里克坐在那儿颤栗了很长时间，在心里把这一天过了一遍，剖析着自己的每一个举动。这并不是什么秘密，他所做的每一个决定基本上都是该死的错误。他跟玛格达闹掰了，现在又对查尔斯做了同样的事，他就应该开车回家，因为这个好主意是那个脑子还他妈在工作的人想出来的。  
　　埃里克叹了口气，用能力打着了引擎。他打开除霜器，开始数自己的呼吸，吸气吐气，让自己脑子清醒一下再开车。  
　　他的手机开始震动时他才数到十二，那动静在车内的寂静里响亮而迫切。  
　　他手忙脚乱地把手机翻出来，脑子里只能想到感谢上帝我还在这儿，要是他们伤害他怎么办。他终于协调好自己能接电话时，铃声正响到第六声。  
　　“查尔斯，我马上过来。”他脱口而出，已经准备用能力把引擎熄灭了。  
　　“精神可嘉。”他听到的是这个，说话的显然是个女声。  
　　埃里克把手机拿开，看到显示的姓名时皱了皱眉。没有用，区号和名字都显示这不是查尔斯打来的。  
　　说到底，他其实连看也没必要看。  
　　“我还在路上，记得吗？埃里克，拜托。我知道我只有几分钟。”他听到，然后他把困惑甩在一边，用肩膀夹住电话。  
　　“我记得。”他简洁地回答道。这并没有解释她为什么在这时候来打扰他。她会想着打电话已经够稀奇的了，即便他们之间的关系还算是过得去。最起码他不觉得事情会和自己有什么关系，要知道她可是连个像样的电话都没有。他试图想出一个显得自己不那么生气的回答，至少她现在知道从她现买的一堆手机中挑一个出来了。  
　　“你想干嘛，爱琳？”  
　　有那么一分钟她什么都没说，他听到的只是背景的杂音。电话那一边传来一些遥远的噪音，或许是电视，是谈话。埃里克累得没耐心再开车回家了，他叫她有话快讲，他还有个长夜要度过。  
　　“这个嘛，你其实还是有选择的。”她说。这话毫无意义，而她听上去有些心不在焉，像是把更多的注意力放在了电视或是跟她在一起的人身上。  
　　埃里克叹了口气，等着她开口。若电话那头是别的什么人，他早就把电话挂了。但他认识爱琳已经有很长时间了——比认识查尔斯的时间还长，要说的话。他们十三岁时聊电话时还不那么明显，但她一直都不怎么集中注意力。她似乎总是在平衡每一条时间线，权衡着她未来的选择。  
　　“你该去吃个晚饭。”她最后说。埃里克揉了揉鼻梁。  
　　“本来就计划如此。你在哪儿？”  
　　“那不重要。在比洛克西。”她说。离得是够远的，埃里克想着，今年暑假瑞雯要忙工作，那里会是爱琳带孩子们去玩的最后一站。他想着为什么是那里呢，她什么时候打算回来——  
　　“别套我的话，埃里克，而且我的意思是你应该就在那里吃晚饭。你在哪里，那才比较重要。食堂还会再开一个钟头。”  
　　“我才不要去那儿喝稀粥。”他昨天才去了一趟菜店。没必要再额外花钱买吃的，尤其是医院晚餐；没必要在那种只供应清汤寡水的食堂吃饭。  
　　“说不定比你想的好呢。他们也许还有茶。”  
　　那种毫无根据的话并没有把埃里克带偏。她为什么会想让他去那儿，而不是待在她大舅子身边。  
　　“你现在都还泡不好茶。”他告诉她。也许他刚刚得了低血糖还不自知，也许他是得吃点东西以免在回家的路上栽倒在方向盘上，因此在路上他可能还是得找个地方，而他倔强得——  
　　“去吧，没那么糟糕的。吃个晚饭，给你难以理喻的男朋友带杯难喝的茶。”她说，然后在他开口反驳之前又开口说道，“我们很在乎你们。”  
　　埃里克战栗着长长地出了口气。有时候他很讨厌这样，她能看见的时间线，查尔斯延伸开来的心灵感应。不幸的是，他老是说出些糟糕的话引人不快，但就算只是想想，或是失控地流露出一点来——他总是在伤害别人。  
　　“爱琳，查尔斯不想要我。不是今晚。”他转而对她说道。  
　　他觉得话说出来真是有点蠢。如果她打来电话，那她当然已经知道了。查尔斯的拒绝似乎——至少在埃里克看来——是整个晚上的转折点，爱琳不可能没有注意到。  
　　“当然了。只是试试看而已，”她坚持道，“你了解查尔斯，他总是干这种事。”  
　　爱琳没再说得更详细了。说实话，她也不必多言了。这种事是指，查尔斯总是倾向于让每个人的最大利益都得到保障，除了他自己。埃里克知道这个习惯不怎么健康，但他有时候却无法控制地觉得安心。在这件事上他会永远反对查尔斯，但……与此同时，在很多情况下这样反而更容易些，让查尔斯自己去选择的话。  
　　“是啊。”他坐了一会儿，只是听着电话那头传来的静电杂音。  
　　改变航向从来都没那么容易。就算是天气恶劣，路途遥远，他将要独自度过漫漫长夜，在力所不能及的地方担心着查尔斯——开车上路却也远比遵照爱琳的建议容易。  
　　他回过身去看医院里的灯光，缤纷落雪之中那点光模模糊糊的。  
　　“要是我的未来里有食物中毒你可要告诉我。”  
　　“有就怪了。”  
　　埃里克自顾自地笑了。他一下子觉得上次见到她已经是好久以前的事了。或是跟她说话，只他们两人，虽然回忆起来他们以前大部分的交流都仅限于打电话。直到她突然跟瑞雯在一起，他们已经有好几年没有联系过了。他从来都不相信巧合，至少不会在爱琳身上。  
　　“就知道你会这么说。”他说。他停了一秒钟，接着便再也抑制不住了，他需要问出来。  
　　“会发生什么呢？”  
　　他知道这会让她生气，现在就连瑞雯都不会问她关于未来的事了，但若不问便如鲠在喉——有点病态，但每个人都会有这么做的冲动。埃里克着了魔般想知道他做过或没做过的每一个愚蠢的决定的结局。  
　　这一回，爱琳回答得相当迅速。“你跟查尔斯本来会度过一个难熬的夜晚。”  
　　“能再具体点吗？”  
　　“唔。”她又沉默了半晌。背景里接连不断地传来尖叫和爆炸声。埃里克现在相当确定那是个电视了。他至少也是这么期望的。“也不尽然。没什么悲剧的事会发生，不过。只是——算了。”  
　　“我的夜晚已经很难熬了，为什么现在又不说了。”他说，更多的其实是在自言自语，而爱琳发出一声恼怒的叫声。  
　　“为什么还要继续说？你不是一直对受惩罚着迷得很嘛。”她这么告诉他，然后他哼了一声。这倒没什么可辩驳的。  
　　“不，没有悲剧，”她缓慢而若有所思地重复道，“你知道，埃里克，我从来都搞不明白人们到底想要什么。启示吗？很抱歉要让你失望了。你跟查尔斯决不可能分手的。但还是会难熬，记着，别老是劝自己退却。”  
　　她以最漫不经心的语气说完了这段话，语调几乎毫无起伏。她继续说了下去，然后突然地准备挂断，却又在他期望之中。  
　　“——既然现在已经搞定了，那我就走了。小孩闹脾气了。”  
　　“行。”他说。最好是别再问下去。“代我向安娜玛丽问好。”  
　　“嗯，不是，是小宝宝在闹。他要开始表演了。”她说。最好别问，埃里克提醒自己。  
　　“我确信你会控制得了的。听着，爱琳——有事我打电话，好吗？路上安全。”  
　　“你也是。”有那么一瞬间，她听上去全神贯注了。不过，当她继续说下去的时候，那一瞬间显然已经结束了。“噢，等你进去的时候，他可能已经不在急诊室了，你就去问问人，懂？拜。”  
　　线路在他来得及回应之前就断了。真是典型的爱琳，但他还是花了很长时间才收拾好情绪，把手机放回口袋里。他毫不怀疑查尔斯已经离开急诊室很久了。  
　　他再次叹了口气，真希望自己不是在这里做着这样的事。他把卡车锁好。回医院的路程竟是不可逾越的长。  
　　最起码等他到食堂时，那里已经没这么拥挤了。但也没有完全开放，爱琳这一点说错了。只剩下一个收银台，一堆打包菜窗口和一个咖啡摊还在营业，别的窗口都关上以后队就排得很长了。埃里克选了最不费事的沙拉。他一边选一边看着咖啡摊，但愿那个看起来欠薪的员工再留一会儿。她正在给曲奇饼装袋，饼干乱七八糟的散得到处都是。袋子显得过分花哨了。这就是，他想着，并不仅仅是因为政府要求而存在的医院的样子。最起码食物尝起来还是一样的。  
　　他坐在那里，直到——其实嘛，“咖啡师”看起来还算厚道，从他手上的设备来看的话——欠薪的员工准备关门。没办法再消磨时间了，他终于走了出去。茶的选项还不算糟糕。他给自己买了杯黑咖啡，尽管他的焦虑已经不需要咖啡来添柴加火了。他感觉有点难堪，浑身都不自在，尽管不久以前他才刚刚安抚好自己。  
　　你不能在医院里给小费。他知道的。老天，他到底在想什么？他的胃拧了起来，服务台甚至都没有人。他还得问保安查尔斯在哪儿，他们给单位、给别的谁打电话，好像整个医院都关停了似的。在五楼，他被告知，然后径直上了楼。  
　　他走的楼梯。上了五楼，住院部很是嘈杂，警惕的骚动与疲惫的工作人员混作一团。他寻找查尔斯病房的时候，没人分出半点精神注意到他。  
　　也许查尔斯不出意外地已经有个室友了。埃里克停在门外，想着查尔斯见到他的时候会是什么反应呢。但走到这儿了还在拖延就很荒谬了；他用能力开了门，比他觉察出的要坚定得多。  
　　同病房的人似乎睡着了，相较于外面的喧闹，病房里面安静得不可思议。埃里克尽量轻地关上门，然后往前走，穿过了隔开床的帘子。  
　　查尔斯正背对着他，毯子盖住了身体。他的一只手臂伸在外面，手蜷在被子下面，输液管插进他的皮肤里。病服大了好几号，领口开着，查尔斯的肩膀和锁骨的纤细曲线露了出来。  
　　埃里克又走近了些，把茶放在查尔斯床边的桌子上。查尔斯这样子看上去好脆弱。好小。  
　　至少病房里还是有椅子的。埃里克觉得腿有些不稳，终于一屁股坐了上去。  
　　他走的时候查尔斯就苍白成这样了吗？  
　　“埃里克？”查尔斯含混地道。一道心灵感应的柔波拂过他心间。埃里克试着不去觉得歉疚。查尔斯本来睡着了，好不容易能睡一会儿，埃里克只是懊悔自己把他弄醒了。  
　　“是我，”他倾身过去低语道，“没事的。继续睡吧。”  
　　查尔斯抽了抽鼻子，很长时间才缓过来，然后朝他眨了眨眼睛。埃里克突然对他爱意大盛，不由自主地伸出手去拢了拢查尔斯的额发。他眼底一片乌青，像是已经有好几个礼拜没睡过觉了。  
　　“你看起来糟透了。”他说，查尔斯赞同地笑了笑。  
　　“是啊，谢谢夸奖。”他伸手去握住埃里克的手，然后抬起眼睛看着他。“你在这里。你没有走。”  
　　“嗯。以为你那点小把戏骗得过我吗？”  
　　“当然不。老天，能看见你真是太好了。我好高兴。”  
　　埃里克控制不住笑意，他的拇指拂过查尔斯的指关节。他当然也一样高兴——高兴能和查尔斯在一起，被他这样欢迎——但他想不出来该说什么。  
　　“你还带了茶来，”查尔斯继续说，“你真是个天使。”  
　　“别那么激动，这是食堂里拿来的。”  
　　“一样的。”查尔斯说。他把自己撑起来，接过茶尝了一口。“真棒。”  
　　“相当怀疑。”埃里克低声说。他看着查尔斯又喝了几口，又把杯子放在一边。  
　　他看起来好累，埃里克再次想到。也许爱琳说得不对，这并非首要任务。不管会不会难熬，查尔斯都需要睡一觉。埃里克啜了一口远不值一美元的滚烫的咖啡，味道有点酸；查尔斯动了动，又躺了回去。他蜷起身子，显然是在看着埃里克，眼睛还因为发烧而有些潮润。埃里克试图不去回应他的凝视，只是坐在那里喝着他糟糕的咖啡。  
　　“埃里克，”过了好一会儿查尔斯开口道，“你怎么不过来呢。”  
　　埃里克皱了皱眉，手拨弄着咖啡杯的硬纸套筒。他把塑料椅子拖过来，靠到桌子和输液架旁边，膝盖抵着病床坚硬的塑料。  
　　“好些了？”他问。查尔斯吹了口气，有些不满。  
　　“不是，你——拜托。过来好不好。”查尔斯重复道，拍了拍他身边的床垫。  
　　埃里克试图不让自己显得左右为难。这是医院的病床，躺一个成年人都够呛，更别说两个人了。不管查尔斯看上去有多小，埃里克都怀疑自己能不能挤进去。  
　　“还有很多空当。”查尔斯撑着自己坐起来，把屁股挪到一边，又留出了半吋的空间。“我保证。你瞧，地方大得很。把你紧窄的屁股挪进来。”  
　　埃里克站在那里，手里还端着咖啡，然后——一下子想起来了，于是转过头去看了看那薄薄的帘子。  
　　“噢老天。A，他睡着了。B，他把他的助听器落在家里了。以及C，他真的在生病。他不会注意到你我在做什么的，他被注射了足够多的枢复宁。”  
　　埃里克叹了口气，他把咖啡放在查尔斯的茶的边上。他低下头看着查尔斯。  
　　“好吧。但是——”他又看了一眼帘子，然后放低了声音。“这么干不违反规定吗？”他问道。他已经被查尔斯赶出去过一次了，不想再被谁赶第二次。  
　　“这儿又是——”查尔斯自己住了嘴，脸上一红。“该死。埃里克，我不是——我不是有意的。”  
　　不是个精神病区，他本来想说。他的语意已经很明显了，即便没有说出口。埃里克任由怒意升起，在自己胸口燃过，然后熄灭。  
　　他什么也没有说，只是俯下身去脱了鞋，然后爬上了窄小的床。  
　　“你没过脑子。”埃里克告诉他，小心地让自己的声音平静无澜。他用一只手圈住查尔斯的腰。“但你说得对。这儿不是。”  
　　穿着病号服的查尔斯显得更小了，他的重量仿佛都变得虚幻了起来。他用手环住埃里克，小心地避过了连着输液针的左手边。埃里克闭上眼睛，沉溺进查尔斯心灵感应的温暖里，查尔斯的指甲轻轻掻过他的头皮。  
　　“对不起，”查尔斯说，“不只是为刚才那句话。对不起我把你赶出去了，对不起今天早上没告诉你我的病情。对不起把你推开。”  
　　埃里克把他抱得更紧了些，吻了一下他露在外面的锁骨。他差一点就要打断他了，差一点就想跟他说，没事的，这些他全部都原谅。但这不只是道歉而已。查尔斯停下来时他沉默着，静候着他组织语言继续说下去。  
　　对不起我把你推开。但我上一次必须得躺在医院的病床上已经是几年前的事了，他传送道。埃里克可以在他的思感里看见：查尔斯一动不动地躺在床上，瘦小、年轻得可悲，后背的伤口一扯一扯地疼；他发着高烧：并发症，得在动一次手术。“我当时还是个青少年，瑞雯比我还小，妈妈觉得怎么都无所谓。恐怕我是不习惯让任何人看见我这样子吧。”  
　　输液泵古怪地响了一声，埃里克吓了一跳。查尔斯的手滑下来托住他的后颈。“抗生素输完了。只是再开始输另外一瓶而已。”他解释道，声音筋疲力尽。“我还是想象不能，为什么会有人觉得这也需要音效。”  
　　埃里克松了口气，手握住了查尔斯的袖子。“以前，遇到这种事你都是一个人。”他说。现在一切都说得通了，查尔斯的每个举动都能得到解释。  
　　最后一块拼图拼上了，埃里克终于了然。  
　　我想在你身边，他传送道，但如果你更习惯以前那样，如果觉得被别人看到很不舒服的话——我可以走。为了你，我离开也行。  
　　“不要。”查尔斯紧了紧抱住他的手。你敢。  
　　埃里克抵着查尔斯的肩膀笑了。好吧，那就。如果你坚持的话。  
　　我坚持。查尔斯想着。他蹭了蹭埃里克的下巴，动作很轻。埃里克抬起头来看他，他们又面对面了。  
　　“我一直都是一个人。但我不再是十八岁了，”他开玩笑道，“我也不再是孤身一人了。我们两个都不再孤独了，从今以往。”  
　　他的话语里带着那样的坚信，埃里克几乎要移开目光。这有时候会让他觉得刺痛，查尔斯的强烈的情感和力量；但他还是与他对视着。“无论疾病或健康，是这么说的吗？”他问道，声音有些不稳。  
　　查尔斯笑了一下。“差不多吧。”  
　　“那你确定吗，”埃里克迅速地加了一句，“和我站在一起？我有点——”他第一个想到的词是破碎，接着是怪物，但他不想再让查尔斯不开心了。“有点乱七八糟的。”他最终说道。  
　　“有点。”查尔斯重复道，但语气并不疏离。说真的，埃里克，看看我们两个。我们都乱七八糟的，无可救药的乱七八糟。但最起码我们可以一起应付过去？  
　　最后一句，埃里克想着，查尔斯本来想的应该是个陈述句。但他内心有些不确定的东西让它最后成了个问句，埃里克只好倾身去再次吻他。  
　　无论顺遂或艰难，那就，他想着，而查尔斯笑了。  
　　“不是这么讲的，我想。难道不是‘无论贫穷或富贵’吗？”  
　　埃里克与查尔斯额头相抵，感觉到两人之间的壁垒愈加模糊不清，他们的思感紧靠在一起。  
　　钱显然不重要，你可是坐我的车来的，他传递道，而查尔斯的思绪甚至在他想完之前就好笑地亮了起来。  
　　“那么……”查尔斯低语着，一只手托住埃里克的侧脸。查尔斯抵着他太阳穴的手指冰凉，以前通常都是温暖的；他腕上的止血带刮过埃里克的皮肤。但他们两心相连，思绪交缠，已然注意不到那些。那就，无论顺遂或艰难。

（完）


End file.
